Saying Goodbye
by Frozenflower
Summary: What if, instead of merely fainting from exhaustion at the end of the Cell Games, Gohan died? He can, of course, be wished back by the Dragonballs, but how will his death affect his family and friends? How will it affect him, if he and Goku get a chance


[Disclaimer—I don't own it. In fact, I don't own much of anything =*( There are also a few quotes in here from the show, Episode 177 "Goku's Noble Decision"  
  
I suppose this fic is something of an A/U, but I see it more as a "what if?" In this case, what if, instead of merely fainting from exhaustion at the end of the Cell Games, Gohan dies? He can, of course, be wished back by the Dragonballs, but how will his death affect his family and friends. How will it affect him him, if he and Goku get a chance to say goodbye?  
  
{A/N-Thanks to Mighty Son Gohan for the correction. You can see his review for his opinions on the questionable intelligence of my buttock region =) ! ]  
  
________________  
  
The dust swirled around the ruined wreck that had once been a peaceful valley. Cell had been defeated, and the boy who had finally killed the monster hung unsteadily in mid-air.  
  
Gohan looked around and blinked slowly, panting from exhaustion. He had done it. Just like his dad said he could. He smiled, letting go of the fierce hold he had had on the power.  
  
Gohan heard shocked exclamations in the background as he felt himself falling to the earth. He knew he could do nothing to stop his impact. He was just too drained. He barely felt it when he slammed into the bottom of the crater he had helped create during his battle with Cell. He felt odd. Disconnected. Ever since he had let go of his grasp on the power, he felt like he was struggling for each breath.  
  
Gohan felt his friends landing around the spot where he lay panting, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"So Gohan, were you holding back your power this whole time just to scare us?"  
  
Gohan looked up to see Krillin standing over him smiling. He wanted to retort, but he still couldn't seem to catch his breath. He just laughed in between gasps instead.  
  
Yamcha bent down and carefully cradled Gohan in his arms. "Don't worry Gohan, Dende'll fix these bruises right up."  
  
Gohan smiled at his friends. He knew what was coming. He had known when he threw everything he had at Cell that it was absolutely EVERYTHING. He smiled at his friends for their sake.  
  
"Sorry…for the mess…" then gave into the encroaching darkness as Yamcha cradled him in his arms. *I'm coming daddy. We'll be together again…*  
  
"Gohan!" Krillin shouted as he saw the boy go limp.  
  
"Oh, no!" shouted Yamcha, shaking Gohan lightly. "No, Gohan, wake up!"  
  
Piccolo felt something die inside of him as he felt Gohan's 'ki' fade, and then dissipate altogether. "Gohan, no…."  
  
"He gave everything he had," Krillin whispered brokenly, cradling Android 18's body close to him, "absolutely everything."  
  
The others recognized the truth of these words.  
  
"He didn't even have enough strength left for his heart to keep on beating," Yamcha whispered, his face white with shock.  
  
Even Vegeta was visibly affected by Gohan's loss. He had known the boy for several years, and had come to….care…was that the word? He had come to care for him.  
  
Vegeta looked at the body of his son, Trunks, laying on the ground covered in dust, and then at the still form cradled in Yamcha's arms. *'He gave everything,' Krillin's words echoed through Vegeta's head, *Just like his father,* Vegeta thought, the image of Kakkarott's noble sacrifice burning into his brain.  
  
For once Vegeta didn't curse the others for surpassing him, not even mentally. His son was dead. Kakkarott was dead. The boy---Gohan, was dead. Unable to cope with the new emotions stirring in him, Vegeta took off. He had to be alone. He had to think.  
  
The others didn't even notice him go. They stood in a circle around Yamcha who held Gohan's small, limp body, and gasped in shock as it slowly faded away.  
  
Even through his grief, Piccolo smiled. "He's been allowed to keep his body and train."  
  
"Well he better not get too used to it up there," Krillin grumbled, his eyes still wet with tears, "he'll be back soon."  
  
With that statement, Yamcha went over to pick up Trunks' body, only to discover that it too was gone.  
  
In solemn silence, well aware of their reduced numbers, the remaining Z warriors headed for Kami's Lookout, and the seven Dragonballs that awaited them there.  
  
% * % * % * % * % * % * % * %  
  
Gohan's eyes blinked slowly as he tried to focus them. Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?  
  
He reached up and carefully felt around above his head.  
  
*Aha, I knew it,* Gohan thought triumphantly, locating his halo. He looked around eagerly, hoping to see his dad, but all he saw was a long line of little white floating blobs.  
  
Gohan looked down at himself, * I wonder why I don't look like that,* he thought, coming to the happy conclusion that perhaps he would be allowed to keep his body and train with his father.  
  
Gohan stood impatiently in line, hoping that perhaps after he had reached the front of it, he might be allowed to see his father. He sighed, seeing a disturbance at the head of the line. *At this rate, I'll never see dad! I'll be wished back and it'll be too late!*  
  
Feeling only slightly guilty, Gohan took to the air and headed for the front of the line. Several men with horns holding clipboards protested, and attempted to stop him, but Gohan just shrugged them off. This was too important for him to stop—even if he was breaking a few rules!  
  
At the head of the line, Gohan saw something that made his eyes pop open, and his jaw clench with anger.  
  
It was Cell, and he was giving some poor guy who looked a lot like Piccolo, the thrashing of his life.  
  
"Pikkon, get him….Go Pikkon…." Gohan heard the cheers from the sidelines. He didn't know what to do. It was evident that this 'Pikkon' guy was just no match for Cell.  
  
Gohan started forward, his mouth set in a line of grim determination.  
  
"Hold it right there, boy. Just what do you think YOU'RE doing?"  
  
Gohan looked down, startled to see a short man wearing sunglasses confronting him.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are, but you just let my Pikkon handle this and wait your turn in line, you hear me?"  
  
Gohan looked at Pikkon who was now being buried under a Kamehameha wave of Cell's.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Leave the boy alone, he knows what he's doing," came a voice from behind them.  
  
Gohan whirled around to see his dad, accompanied by a short blue man with a pair of long antennae and sunglasses.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"You stay out of this North Kai," shouted the man blocking Gohan's path.  
  
"You wanna try and make me West Kai," the blue man shouted back, a lighting bolt zig-zagging between the two.  
  
"Hey, hey you two, wait a minute," Goku intervened, stepping between the two Kai's.  
  
While they were distracted, Goku nodded to Gohan to continue.  
  
Gohan looked back to where Cell was toying with a now tottering Pikkon. He wanted to see his dad, but for now, he and Cell had some unfinished business to take care of.  
  
"Hey Cell," Gohan shouted at the smirking monster, who was busy crushing Pikkon's face into the floor.  
  
Cell's head jerked up, astonishment and just a tinge of fear in his wide purple eyes. Then he sneered, "Oh, it's YOU boy. Well, well, well, died anyway did we?"  
  
As Cell continued to laugh, Gohan's eyes narrowed. In an instant, he harnessed his anger and transformed into Super Saiyan Level 2. It was almost easy this time. Gohan knew he was much more powerful that when he had defeated Cell. Being the smart boy that he was, he immediately came to the correct conclusion that this was because of his death, and, as everyone knew, a Saiyan only grew more powerful after serious injury. Gohan smirked a smirk that would have done Vegeta proud. Cell might have Saiyan DNA, but he had more. He was much more powerful than Cell now. The monster wasn't even a challenge.  
  
Feeling Gohan's increased power, Cell hissed in anger and stepped back a startled step closer to the gaping hole that would send him to his fate.  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed as he struggled against the anger raging within him. He raised his arm, palm outward towards Cell, and spoke coldly, "Go to Hell." With that, Gohan lobbed a small 'ki' sphere at the hissing monster who was knocked back into the gaping hole, which quickly closed, sealing his fate.  
  
Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder, and almost attacked, but feeling whose 'ki' it was, he powered down with a sheepish grin and turned to face his father.  
  
Goku smiled down at his son. "Way to go Gohan. I'm very proud of you."  
  
Gohan smiled and rushed forward to hug his father as the assembled creatures of Otherworld looked on in awe of this boy, so young, yet so powerful.  
  
"How did he beat him when my Pikkon couldn't," West Kai grumbled under his breath.  
  
Goku's sharp Saiyan ears heard him, and he turned to the annoyed Kai with a smile. "That's easy West Kai. Gohan's the one who defeated Cell in the first place." He smiled down at the boy in his arms, "My son gives it everything he's got."  
  
Gohan felt a wave of pure happiness overtake him. He clung closely to his father, when suddenly he felt dizzy, and his form began to waver.  
  
Goku looked down at the boy in his arms knowing that he was being wished back to life, and he must act quickly. "Gohan," he said, grabbing the boy's fading shoulders, "I'm proud of you son, you have done well. There is nothing for you to feel guilty about. I can't come back this time son. I'm staying here. Tell everyone I love them, especially Chi-Chi, and tell her I'm sorry. I love you Gohan," he finished as the boy's form faded entirely, and there was nothing left of him but a faint glow.  
  
Goku turned to face the astonished stares of King Yemma, the two Kai's and a horde of Yemma's horned helpers. A horrible roar filled the air and everyone looked at Goku in shock.  
  
"Heh heh, sorry guys," Goku scratched his head in embarrassment, "Hey King Yemma, I don't suppose you've got anything good to eat?"  
  
% * % * % * % * % * % * % * %  
  
"Your wish has been granted," the rumbling voice of Shenlong, the eternal dragon echoed across Kami's lookout.  
  
Those gathered there looked around in expectation. Trunks appeared and slowly sat up putting his hand to his head, and jumped in shock as Gohan phased into being next to him.  
  
"Gohan! Trunks!"  
  
Glad cries rang out as everyone crowded around their newly revived friends.  
  
Trunks blinked a little to clear images of Otherworld from his eyes, and glanced at Gohan who was doing the same.  
  
"So you died too," he asked in a conversational tone.  
  
Gohan looked up from his thoughts and smiled at Trunks. "Yeah. It might sound weird, but, I'm actually kind of glad it happened."  
  
Gohan smiled as shocked exclamations rang out.  
  
"What do you mean by that Gohan," Krillin asked, placing his hand on his shoulder worriedly.  
  
Gohan glanced at Krillin's hand and smiled. It reminded him of his father. Whenever Goku had tried to lend his son support, he had used a similar gesture of comfort and companionship.  
  
Gohan smiled up at his friends and said simply, "I got to say goodbye to my Dad."  
  
  
  
***Hope you liked it! R&R please =)*** 


End file.
